Random
by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: What happens when the GSD characters are in high school. A whole lot of hitting and running for you life.
1. Chapter 1

**(Cagalli, Stellar, Mayu, Mia in Park)**

**Cagalli-(out of nowhere) I'm bored. Lets go & hurt the boys.**

**Mia- But that will be mean won't it. We shouldn't hurt them, it's rude.**

**Stellar- It might be rude but it's fun. I call hurting Shinn!**

**Mayu- This should be fun. Lets go! I call hurting Shinn, too.**

**Lacus- For the Love of Pete.**

**Cagalli- Pete? Who's Pete? Is he your boyfriend, Mia? I thought you were married to Kira.**

**Mayu- Come on you two. We're going to be late! **

**Cagalli- (whisper) Late for what?**

**(Girls see boys & run over to them.)**

**Stellar- (LOUD SQUICKY VOICE) HI SHINNNN!**

**(Shinn falls over making girls laugh at him.)**

**Stellar- He's so cute, isn't he. ( to girls) Is he out cold?**

**Athrun- I think you scaried him to death.**

**Stellar- (pulls out hachett) WHAT DID YOU SAY? ( runs after Athrun with hatcett, girls laugh.)**

**Dearka- What's with her?**

**(Stellar still running after Athrun. Shinn wakes up. Stellar runs over to him.)**

**Stellar- Shinn, your awake. Are you OK?**

**( Stellar nearly choked Shinn. He passed out again.)**

**Stellar- Shinn, you alright?**

**Yzak- Is he dead?**

**( Stellar looks evily at Yzak.)**

**Yzak- RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! **

**( Yzak turns & runs into a brick wall. Stellar starts laughing at him.)**

**Kira- Is he alright? (walking over to Mia.)**

**Mia- Hi my little puky pie. Where have you been? **

**( Kira blushes & falls over. Mayu in background looking at half-dead Athrun.)**

**Mayu- Hey Sis! I think you killed Mr. Athrun. (poking Athrun with stick.)**

**Lunamaria- Hey guys & gals. What ya up to? (girls laugh at her attitude.)**

**( Yzak lay on ground bleeding to death. They all walk away from Yzak, not noticing him there.)**

**Shinn- Hey guys. Wait for me!**

**( Stellar runs and grabbes his arm & pulls him with them to get some food.)**

**Athrun- I'm starving. We're are we going to eat?**

**Cagalli- (angry voice) You better shut up if you know whats good for you.**

**(End Ch. One)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny and never will. Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(All at Food Court)**

**Athrun- Man I'm hungry. Where we at?**

**( Girls look at him evily. Kira laughs at Athrun.)**

**Cagalli- (to Kira) Why you laughing? Hmmm.**

**Kira- Because it's funny.**

**Cagalli- Good enough for me. Let's go get some sushi. Here little fishy, fishy.**

**Mayu- That is so childish, Miss Cagalli.**

**Stellar-(grining) I though that was funny.**

**Mia-(saracticly) You all are acting like children.**

**( Girls laught at the outburst, boys jump at it.)**

**Yzak- You all are going to die if you don't watch it.**

**(Stellar looks at him evily, pulls out hachett, but Shinn takes it away. She grubbes her shoe and runs after Yzak.)**

**Shinn- Well thats another way to kill 'em.**

**Kira- Your so country.**

**Athrun- Oh be quiet, Kira. **

**( All girls hit Athrun on head. Shinn laughs at Athrun.)**

**Athrun- Why are you laughing at me? I just got clobberd by a bunch of girls. (wrong thing to say.)**

**Girls- WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**(Girls laught at Athruns face.)**

**Mayu- Mr. Athrun why are you so mean? Is it because you a guy or are you that stupid?**

**Athrun- Why are you being so childish?**

**Mayu- Because I am a child you dim wit.**

**(Athrun just stands there, thinking what to say.)**

**Cagalli- Hey Athrun! What rymins with sign?**

**Athrun- Uhh. Oh, that's easy. It's die.**

**Stellar- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!**

**(Mayu gives her "sister" her hatchett. Stellar runs after Athrun with it. Athrun hits a tray that flies in the air and hits Shinn on the head.)**

**Stellar & Mayu- Hey Shinn. Cagalli gives you her permission to kill Athrun!**

**Shinn- I have a better idea. FOOD FIGHT.(throws food at Athrun, missing him, and hitting Yzak.)**

**Yzak- Why did you do that?( throws food everywhere.)**

**( Mannager comes and makes them all leave.)**

**Luna- Thanks alot, Shinn.**

**(Meryin, Luna's sister, hits Yzak on the head.)**

**Yzak- WHY DID YOU DO THAT?**

**Meryin- Because I wanted to.**

**( Yzak tries hitting Meryin, but Luna hits him first. She starts beating him to death.)**

**Stellar- Well that was fun. Let's go over to Mayu's house tomorrow and go for a swim.**

**(END CH. TWO)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next chapter will be funny**


	3. Chapter 3

**( Private Pool)**

**Cagalli- Hey Mayu. Where is your brother, Shinn?**

**Mayu- He's over at Kira's house talking to the boys.**

**(Kira's House)**

**Athrun- (bravly) Why do we have to listen to the girls? We're men, we should act like men not some scaried little kitten.**

**Dearka- Hey dude. We listen to the girls because if not they will beat us to death, expeally Stellar and Mayu.**

**Yzak- I say we attack the girls over at Shinn's house and force them to leave.**

**Athrun- Okay then. Let's go.**

**( Boys go to Shinn's House and try to attack the girls. Kira and Shinn stay out of it. Girls come out of nowhere and clobber Yzak, Athrun, and Dearka to death.)**

**Luna- Ya'll boys never stood a chance.**

**Cagalli- Thats right we thought you guys would do that, so we were ready.**

**Stellar- At last Shinn and Kira did not help ya'll.**

**Mayu- Yeah. Hey Kira. Shinn. Come here.**

**(Both boys walk over to Stellar and Mayu.)**

**Shinn&Kira-What is it?**

**(Mayu and Stellar whisper to Kira and Shinn while Yzak and Athrun talk.)**

**Athrun- Why don't we attack them at study hall tomarrow? We could finally get pay back at them for hurting us all these years.**

**(End Chapter Three)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Read and Review. I know this chape is short. Next chapter will be longer.**


	4. autors note

**Author's note**

**sorry that it is takeing me so long. i've been busy lately. chapter four will be up soon(i hope about this month if not then kill me.) lol. anywho please review. next chapter will be long and funny. thanks for reading my story.**


End file.
